Rise of the black flames
by maverick9871
Summary: This is the continuing of All because of a dress. Now exhiled, Naruto leads the black flames to destiny and beyone but is he ready for what must be done or will the flames consume everything including them.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto beta by roadkill609

Conclusion of All because of a dress

Naruto said "Well, I think it's time to get the hell out of here. Bye." as he jumped away with Ino chasing after him and the others who began to follow at a slower pace.

Once they were out of sight the third sighed and thought "_the future generation always surpasses the last. The black flames will ensure the will of fire will continue. It will be a long rough road and it pains me to see them gone but at least they have each other to keep them safe. Goodbye Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Zabuza, and my son Asuma. Please take care of them." _as he looked at the sky and thought "_Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Haku, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and last but not least, you as well Naruto."_

Naruto after he allowed Ino to catch him and hit him over the head slowed down and waited for everyone to catch up and he saw them all looking confused and he said "Alright, I want you all to stop right now and listen to what I have to say."

As everyone looked at him Naruto said "I don't know what you all think is going to happen from here or what will happen in the future. There will be some good times and lots of bad times. You may never return to Konoha so I ask you each now, are you all sure you want to come with me. Neither I or anyone else here will hold it against you." as he looked at everyone there and after nobody turned or left and Naruto nods and said "Alright, then, I thank you all for coming with me, even if you don't know everything."

Kakashi asked "So where do you plan to go first Naruto."

Naruto smirked and said "Well...." and so the legend of the black flames began.

Story begins.....

Naruto smirked and said "Well, the first thing we have to do is separate ourselves from Konoha and your clans." making them all look at him.

Sasuke asked "What for brother."

Naruto looked around the group and said "As I said before there are going to be a lot of bad times. Those bad times will be starting very soon. Even though I am not Officially connected to Konoha I do have certain connections to it which make it where I will protect Konoha, but to do so I will have to stain my hands with blood, sweat, tears, pain, and death. When each of you placed that Hiate on your heads you all swore to do those things, even if you did not realize it. Now is the time to decide if you are ready for that." as he locked eyes with each of them.

Kakashi said " Naruto, you're so much like your father it is scary." as he pulled out his book and began to read.

Naruto sighed and said "Look. I wish I could tell you more right now, but I can't unless you all understand what you are signing up for. I am going to have to do things that are going to make me sick, things that will scar me for life but they are things that I have to do to protect Konoha and those who live in it so...."

Sasuke said "Just shut up dobe and get to the point. You're not going to talk us out of going with you, so what is going on."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I....I just need you all to trust me for a little while and agree to whatever I say because there is more to me being exiled then I can tell you right now....at least until we meet up with the rest of the black flames." catching everyone's attention.

Asuma narrowed his eyes and said "What are you talking about Naruto."

Naruto snorts and said "I see the old man didn't tell any of you. You're just going to have to trust me for right now. The trees have ears and I can't take the risk that someone might hear what is going on."

Kakashi closed his book looking at full attention at Naruto now and asked "Afraid the same person who spied on us in Wave might be in the area since none of us detected them."

Naruto said "Yeah and as best as I can tell we only have two options of who was behind that, Uchiha Madara and Orochimaru." making Anko and as the other Jounin freeze and the Gennin look confused.

Sakura said "The snake sannin, what about him."

Naruto said "Our spy network has discovered that Orochimaru is after the Sharingan. Since there are currently only 3 total sets in the world, if you make Kakashi and me a set, that means he will have to come after Sasuke, Kakashi, or me since he would never dare go after Madara. If the information we got is correct on how far he is willing to go to get them, then it could possibly end up destroying Konoha. To protect ourselves and Konoha the Black Flames are going to have to go black ops. We can't have any connections to Konoha, we are going to have to depend on and support ourselves."

The sound of metal hitting the ground was heard and everyone turned and saw Kakashi had removed the metal hiate of his headband and said "He's right. If you are all going to follow him and be a part of the black flames you have to be loyal to the black flames, not Konoha....not this time. This is a choice that you all will have to make. It is the same choice ANBU black ops make when you sign up with them. If you are captured or killed, Konoha denies knowing anything about you and they won't be able to help you, only we can. This is the choice you each are going to have to make."

Sasuke snorts and threw his clan symbol on the ground along with his hiate and said "I have no connections to Konoha. My family and friends are here now."

Sakura slowly reached for her hiate, throwing it to the ground, and said "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. The original Team 7 re-unites."

Haku said as she threw hers on the ground "Now, new and improved."

Zabuza chuckled and said "Must be a record, going from missing, to regular, to missing again in less than a week, what the hell." as he tossed his on the ground.

Ino threw hers on the ground and said "I am not losing you Naruto....not after everything we been through." as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

Shikamaru sighed and said "Troublesome." as he tossed his on the ground.

Choji took his metal plate of his headband and tied the headband back on before throwing the plate down and touched the headband as a bag of chips popped out and Ino shook her head and said "So THAT was where you kept getting your food from!"

Asuma said "Well, dad always wanted me to go into cloak and dagger shit. Might as well make sure someone has your back."

Naruto looked at team 8 and 9 Tenten threw hers down and said "Can't let my boss die because he ran out of weapons." getting a strange look from everyone but Naruto.

Sakura asked "What are you talking about Tenten."

Tenten said "My family is one of Naruto underworld connections, I am his weapon supplier. The bow for Lee from demon country will be ready in two weeks time Naruto. I had to have it custom order so he didn't break it from his super strength."

Naruto nods ignoring the shocked looks everyone was giving him and her. Lee said "Then I must go as well to show the world the flames of youth burn brightly, even when they are black!"

Gai said "Yes my favorite student, we must show the world the glory of the black flames!"

Neji shook his head as he took the metal plate of his and threw it on the ground along with his clan symbol and said "For now I am a free bird, until my cage is destroyed, or I am. I will come with you."

Naruto looked at team 8 and said "It's your call now, do we have a united class, or do you want to go back."

Kiba growled and said "Even strays defend their pack in their own way. I'm not going to let you show me up again Naruto." as he tossed his hiate.

Shino said "Often, one of the colony must leave the hive to create their own if the hive is to survive." as he tossed his hiate on the ground.

Hinata closed her eyes and asked "Exactly how much of our past have you told Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked and said "Um, what do you mean Hinata."

Hinata to the shock of everyone bloodline activated and she glared at him and said "Do you remember a little promise you made to me."

Naruto gulped and nods slowly and Hinata asked "And Neji here came and told me he knew about certain things."

Naruto stepped behind Ino who looked confused and he said "I might have said something, why."

Hinata closed her eyes and said "You're going to have to pay me back with interest. After all you enjoyed yourself if I remember correctly."

Naruto sighed and Ino said "Are you talking about the blow job Hinata." as she looked between her boyfriend and Hinata.

Hinata said "Partially, I spent several years of humiliation to free Neji here from the branch family and lover boy over here ruined it."

Naruto blinked and said "Actually, what if I told you I got someone who could remove that seal for you. Would that make us even?"

Hinata thought a moment and said "You still owe me for my cherry." making everyone wide eyed and Ino turned and decked Naruto sending him across the ground.

Naruto grabbed his nose as Hinata smirked and he said "I hate you Hinata, you and me both know you're talking about that damn tattoo you have on your ass and not the other cherry."

Ino glared at him and turned to Hinata who burst out laughing and said "I couldn't resist. It's your fault for picking a girl with a jealous bone the size of Kumo."

Kurenai said "Hinata, I'm shocked you would do that to him."

Hinata giggled and Kiba asked "What's come over you Hinata, you're.....different."

Naruto stood up and said "Meet the real Hinata, a total pain in my ass."

Hinata glared at him and said "And you were a pain in mine foxy. You actually had the balls to pull that prank and I paid up by getting that tattoo."

Ino asked "Will one of you please tell us what the hell you're both talking about."

Naruto said "Hinata's father has trouble staying calm when he drinks. In fact he gets drunk real quick. Hinata dared me to use my sexy no jutsu and flirt with her father and get him drunk enough to get a picture of him dancing with a lampshade on his head. If I could do it she agreed to quit planning what she was planning and see someone about getting her cherry covered ass fixed."

Kiba asked "Cherry covered ass."

Naruto opened his mouth and Hinata said "My bathing suit had cherries on it and Naruto completed the prank and got me the photo and so I did go see someone about getting my cherry covered ass fixed. I had someone put a tattoo on my ass of a cherry getting fixed." as she shot Naruto a glare and he thought "_lair, it was your panties that had cherries on them and by getting fixed you mean that it was a cherry with a band aid on it cheater."_

As everyone processed the info Zabuza asked "So what's the plan kid."

Naruto said "Anko, you ever do any shopping in towns around the fire country for cloths."

Anko looked at him and said "Sometimes, why."

Naruto said "We need to get some new cloths for all of us, not ones that scream Konoha like you trained me to and all the woman need to get something........slutty." making everyone blink.

Ino asked "Exactly what the hell is going on in that head of yours Naruto."

Kurenai said "I think you might have spent too much time with Kakashi, Naruto, I don't see a reason for us to change our cloths."

Naruto smirked and said "Trust me, after all slave girls and hookers don't dress like ninja." as he gave them all a foxy grin.

Kiba said "Does anyone else feel that we just made a deal with the devil."

A week later the black flames were in a canyon standing in front of a cave. Each of the males had a cloak with black flames on the bottom. Kiba was red, Shino was brown, Neji was gray, Lee was green, Choji was silver, Shikamaru was black but the bottom of it had a white outline to make the black flames and Naruto was white with black flames on the bottom and sleeves and the kanji for Doctor Seven. The male Jounin each had a black cloak on as well with the flames but Kakashi had the kanji for lightning on the back, Asuma had the kanji for knife, Zabuza had the kanji for demon, and Gai had a green cloak a shade darker then Lee and his had the kanji for youth."

The women on the other hand, were a little different. Currently each of the Gennin girls had short miniskirts with shorts made into them, but could not tell that unless they jumped and they were the same color as their eyes, a tank top with a shirt that showed much of their stomach, all in the same color as their eyes.

Kurenai asked "So were had us take fashion advice from Anko, dragged us all across the fire country and lead us into this ravine to stand in front of a cave. NOW will you tell us what is going on? We have been very trusting so far."

Naruto sighed as he looked at the group and said "Things are not as they always appear. There is someone inside this cave I need to talk to. To even get to see him I have to make it appear as if I am the leader here and that each of you has a purpose to follow me. The problem is that not all of you will be able to come in with me. You will have to wait out here and cover us if we need to make a quick escape."

Kakashi asked "So who's going in and who's staying here?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders trying to get a kink out of them and said "Now Zabuza here is my personal bodyguard."

Anko asked "And what about me."

Naruto smirked and said "Well that simple Anko, your my lover and also the one who has to train my.....property." as he looked at Haku, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino.

Ino growled and Naruto said "Relax Ino, we all know the truth, but it's the only cover story I can come up with to get us in to see the man I need to see." as he pulled out a bottle of water and put his hands together and a then the water formed Miko, Naruto sexy no jutsu that he created with the help of his 'sister' that looks like his mother appeared just as the girls were dressed with her outfit matching her.

Naruto said "For those of you who don't know this is Miko, one of my personalities. Anyways, where were we....oh yes, now besides Zabuza and Anko and her little presents, Sakura, Hinata, Haku, Tenten, and Miko, she gave me when she came with me I can take two of the other Gennins. Sasuke and Shikamaru are the two I would like to take with me into the cave to the meeting."

Kiba said "I am almost afraid to ask what kind of story you have for those two."

Naruto said "Shikamaru is here because he is my most trusted friend who I have spent years manipulating into being loyal to me and Sasuke is here officially because he claims to be my brother but secretly he harbors great hatred for me and he follows me learning all my secrets so he can one day betray me for stealing his revenge by killing Itachi."

Ino rubbed her arms and said "Those are some stories Naruto. It almost scares me because they both could have been true."

Kakashi asked "And how will we know if you need help in there. If someone is really in this cave then there must be a lot more to it than you're telling us."

Naruto said "I need Shino to place a bug on each of us so he can track us if need be and place one Miko as well. Tell that bug if Miko is destroyed to return to you immediately and then you come in ready to fight.

Shino said "Very well." as one bug flew to Miko and everyone was waiting for the other bugs and he said "I have already placed one on each you." getting a sick look from the girls besides Hinata.

Sakura asked "So let me get this straight, you want us to go in as slaves?"

Naruto said "Yes, and you are to act like one as well. Keep your eyes on the ground when we are in the meeting trying to look defeated and keep your mouth shut. This guy we're going to see is the second largest underworld boss in the fire country. He is more connected then my sister is, and from what she said he only sees woman as sex objects and property. He won't even acknowledge her and she's the third largest."

Everyone was wide eyed and Kiba said "And he lives in a cave."

Naruto said "Everyone, this cave leads to an underground city. In this cave is the TRUE black market. Each of the underworld bosses has connections to this place and it is run by the man who we are going to see. He is the man who has the info I need. Originally I wanted to go in alone, but I know that you all won't let me so this is the only thing I can think of to get us in. If you have a problem in trusting me or my plans then step out now because this is no game."

Everyone was wide eyed and the Jounin's were now each looking at the cave with increased interest and each marking this location in their minds for future use and Ino asked "But why does she get to be your lover."

Naruto said "Because it was either her or Kurenai-sensei. I can't just take everyone here in hoping to explain why you are with me without telling the truth which won't do anything but get us killed. I need to make sure all of us come out alive so I needed two Jounin's, Zabuza is my bodyguard and Anko is my lover since she is more of a hand to hand fighter then Kurenai from what I hear."

Asuma said "I hate to admit it, but you do have a good plan."

Kurenai asked "Then why did I have to get new cloths then?"

Naruto said "Simple, your supporting the others and in case something goes wrong you could infiltrate better then Gai, Asuma, or Kakashi."

Kurenai sighed and said "And here I thought you wanted to see me naked again." as she smirked.

Naruto looked at Asuma who was glaring at him and Naruto raised his hands and said "I plead the fifth man."

Sasuke decided to have some fun and asked "And what about the thing you said about a girl with a stutter gives the best blow jobs"

Naruto paled as Hinata rubbed her hands and she asked in a sickening sweet voice "Really."

Naruto said "Look, let's talk about it later. Let's go. Anko, you take the rear." as he began to walk toward the cave.

Ino shot Hinata a glare and she shot one back and said "Looks like you got a lot of ground to make up if I give the best."

Anko saw Kurenai sulk a moment and thought "_wonder what's with the look."_

Kurenai thought "_I still can't believe he said her blow job was better than my having sex with him."_

As the group entered the cave they soon found torches lighting the path and after about a mile walk came into a huge cavern and all of their eyes widened when they saw the number of people in there but then they also notice that a lot of the people were woman who were either in cages or chained up as well as some children.

Naruto said "Hmm, wonder how hard it would be to kill everyone here." as he clenched his fist.

Anko said "Remember the plan fox."

Naruto said "Just watch our back snake." as he began walking down a set of stairs. As the group made it to the ground Anko looked up and thought "_looks like we're in a dead volcano because that is a cone for one which is how we have light and air down here. No wonder nobody ever found this place."_

As they began to walk through the village a fat man with several scars on his face said "Well, well, well. Never seen your face around here." as he eyed the girls.

Naruto looked at the man and said "I'm looking for someone."

As his eyes traced Ino's legs the man said "And someone you have found. So what's a kid like you doing here. Buying, selling, or trading?"

Naruto said "Depends."

The man blinked and asked "Depends on what?"

Naruto said "You see my merchandise, let me see yours."

The man smirked and said "Sure kid." as he walked over and pulled a flap over a cage with wheels on it and there were about twenty women inside the cage.

Naruto walked up to the cage and said "hmm.....pretty weak looking inventory you have here. Any here you have that might be special. You might not be able to tell it but I trade in mostly bloodlines. Each of the girls here but two have bloodlines. Picked them up as a group trade when I had this plant wielder a few weeks back."

The man looked at Naruto and then at the flames and said "I see a Hyuuga, but what about the others."

Naruto walked over and raised Haku head with her chin and said "Ice." as she jerked her head to the side and he walked to Ino and said "Mind reader." as he grabbed her head."

The man looked at Anko and said "And the snake bitch."

Naruto said "She's my lover. Helped me secure the Hyuuga and the mind reader right from under Konoha nose. She also keeps the girls in line."

Anko licked her lips and said "I do so love the taste of blood." as she eyed the man.

The man said "Sorry, bloodline whores are too hot for me but I got one from an old debt if you're willing to trade the two regular girls."

Naruto said "Really, what kind of bloodline you got."

The man smirked and said "Sharingan." making Naruto eye widen a moment and he said "Show me."

The man smirked and walked over to a black haired girl who was in the corner and he grabbed her hair and pulled.

The girl screamed out as Naruto saw her face and thought "_Could she really be an Uchiha."_ and Naruto said "How can I be sure she got the Sharingan."

The man smirked and said "Show him girl."

The girl eyes changed and Naruto saw the Sharingan but narrowed his eyes and said "Who you trying to fool, that's not the Sharingan. I don't know what it is but it's not the Sharingan."

The man asked "And how would you know kid."

Naruto reached up and uncovered his eye and said "Because this is the Sharingan." as it changed to the Mangekyo before he pulled it back down.

The man's eyes were wide and he looked at the girl whose hair he was pulling and then shoved her head against the cage and said "That lying bitch! I will kill him when I see him again!"

Naruto said "Look, tell you what. You help me find who I am looking for and I will take the girl off your hands."

The man said "Really, how do you plan to pay."

Naruto pulled out a wad of cash and said "I can cover it."

The man smirked and said "Good, who are you looking for."

Naruto said "Pikau, Ken Pikau."

The man said "I know him, he runs things around here. What do you need him for."

Naruto said "Sorry, that's personal. So can you help me find him."

The man said "Sure, I know right where he is. Follow me."

Naruto said "Anko, check the girl out." as he started to walk away.

The man said "Hold it. Not till...." Naruto handed him a stack of bills and he said "She's yours. Get her out of my sight."

Anko looked at Naruto who held his hand toward her and she saw a seed and she nods and said "Come on girl." as she took the girl out of the cage and took her back toward the way they came in.

Naruto said "Don't try any funny business or I will have Anko retrain each of you." as he eyed the girls before he turned and started to follow the man and Zabuza took position at the end of the girls to watch their backs.

Once out of sight Anko grabbed the girl and shushined away only to reappear outside the cave and Kurenai quickly asked "What's wrong."

As she shushined away Anko said, "Take the girl here. She was a slave, I'll be back."

The girl passed out moments later and Choji caught her to the surprise everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

When Anko reappeared she was surrounded by 20 men each with kunai ready and she frowned and one of the men who was wearing a Jounin outfit said "Hello Anko. Been a long time."

Anko looked at the man and said "Sure has Auron. So tell me, how did you know where I was going to appear."

Auron said "We have seals that detect chakra use in the tunnel and so when you shushined out of them we activated the other security seals which brought you here. Now please surrender and lets go see Mr. Pikau." as he motioned for her to move.

Anko sighed as she put her arms up and began to be lead away.

Naruto after he sent Anko with the girl started following the man who he bought the girl off of and soon came to a stone building that looked like a hotel. The man turned and said "Alright, this is the place."

Naruto nods and said "Good." and he clenched his fist as blood covered his hand and the seed and as it started to grow Naruto quickly spun around and the rose whip wrapped around the guy and he screamed "HEY." as he was tied up and Naruto grabbed some of the man shirt ripping it off and shoved it in the mans mouth and said "Don't go anywhere. I have business with you later. COME." as he began to walk toward the door to the hotel.

As the girls walked by they shot glares at the man and Naruto walked up to the door and opened it and 2 guards on the other side of the door quickly used a pike each to cross in front of Naruto who said "I have come to talk to Ken Pikau. My name is Naruto Namikaze, I am taking over Crystal Finger Rose operation and would like to meet one of the only bosses larger then her. Now either you move the fuck out of my way or I will kill you both."

A voice from the other side of the room said "My, quite a little spitfire we have here. So that bitch Rose has finally learned this isn't a world for a woman huh."

Naruto saw both men had yet to move and he quickly spun and ducked nailing both in the nuts before pulling out a pair of kunai and holding them at their necks and he said "Now let me pass or do you want to die."

The man at the other end said "Let him pass. I like his style."

Both men who were now holding themselves moved their pikes out of the way and Naruto walked in with the girls behind him and each paled a little as they saw around 30 woman in the room all naked chained to the walls and to the chair the man was sitting on. There was 2 men standing guard against the wall and another in front of the guy in the chair but this man was doing a line of crack.

Naruto said "I take it your Ken."

Ken nods and motioned for the chair across from him and said "Sit and enjoy my hospitality boy. I see you have an eye for the flesh." as he eyed each of the girls and then on Zabuza.

Naruto saw his eye and said "Zabuza Momochi, my personal bodyguard and the girls are a gift from my lover. You've heard of Anko Mitarashi."

Ken said "Ah, the famous snake whore of Konoha. Yeah, I heard of her."

Naruto said "Yeah, thats her. She got tired of that place always giving her crap for her old sensei and with a little persuasion helped me to capture these girls."

Ken said "Really, I heard that you left with all the rookie Gennin of your class."

Naruto said "Yeah, we did but it was a set up. I got 2 back in the tunnels as guards in case anyone from Konoha decides to follow. Shikamaru Nara my right hand man and Sasuke Uchiha. The prick is following me claiming me to be like a step brother but I know he plans to sell me out and kill me once he learns all my tricks. I would kill him but the boy is worth a lot of money and power to me for the time being to the right parties. I am sure you have an idea of who I speak of." as a slave girl walked over naked and she got on her knees in front of Naruto and began to unbutton his pants.

Ino was about to do something until she felt Zabuza hand on her shoulder. Ken saw this and Naruto motioned with his head and Miko began to walk over toward Ken and Naruto said "I don't want to owe you something later that might cost me to much so I will have Miko here return the favor." as he felt the girl begin to rub him through his boxers.

Ken said "A man after my own heart....so tell me about the other Gennin that were with you as well as the sensei."

Naruto smirked and said "Having Anko as my lover comes in handy with her expert knowledge of poisons. Slipped it in the fish we caught and they went to sleep and never woke up. The girls here were all given mild sedatives so they wouldn't wake up before we were in more....appropriate conditions."

Ken smirked and asked "So where is your whore."

Naruto said "She should be returning shortly. My eye caught another little beauty on my way in I wanted for my collection and had her take the girl back to the 2 in the cave."

Just then the door to the room opened and Anko was being led inside by Auron and his security men.

Ken said "Ah, speak of the bitch. Here she is now. So....ahhhhhh.." as an explosion happened right between his legs blowing his manhood off.

Miko turned to water from the explosion and Naruto appeared behind the man doing crack driving his skull down onto the crack pipe driving it into his brain killing him before he turned and threw a kunai to the right wall near the man who started to move and he appeared in a yellow flash beside the man already gathering chakra in his hand and he screamed "Rasengan." as he slammed the Rasengan into the mans chest sending him into the wall.

The other man who was against the left wall began to move as well but Zabuza swung his sword taking the mans head off.

The 2 men who had pikes began to charge when Haku began making one hand seals and slammed her foot into the water that use to be Miko and said "1000 needles of death." as the needles appeared above the 2 men and drove into them making them scream out as they fell to the ground.

In less then 3 seconds 3 men where dead, 2 severely wounded, and Ken was bleeding severely with his new sex change and the men who were with Auron all went up in smoke.

Anko who had began to move when the explosion hit was beginning to make hand signs when Naruto screamed "STOP ANKO." Anko stopped and looked at Auron and then at Naruto and asked "What the hells going on Gaki.

Auron walked over and stabbed a kunai into Ken head and shoved the man on the ground as he turned and Naruto asked "Good enough."

Auron looked at Naruto and said "Yeah Naruto-sama. I guess that was good enough. Rose sent word to me that you would be coming this way. With Ken dead I will take over the operation here in the underworld city and reroute everything to your operations that was in Kens operations."

Just then Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Gai all barged into the room following Shino and all were ready to fight and Kakashi pulled down his hiate and said "What happened."

Everyone looked at Naruto who said "Allow me to introduce my information broker. As you all know already Tenten family is my main weapon supplier. In Konoha I had another information broker who will remain nameless but could give me some info of things classified in the village but I needed a new one with what was going on. Auron here has been a mole my sister planted in Ken operation 3 years back from what I heard but his cover been blown recently so Ken was making plans to eliminate him so in return for us taking out Ken, Auron here will take over operations here and be able to give us more info and also some supplies. Now you got my info."

Auron pulled out a scroll and opened it and said "Yeah. According to the info I got Orochimaru has formed a secret alliance with Suna and plans to use the exams finals to launch a surprise attack from the outside of the village while the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi is to release his demon in the stadium."

Everyone was stunned except Naruto and Anko caught the look Naruto had and said "You knew this."

Naruto said "Partly. I knew about Orochimaru planning to attack the village during the exams but I didn't know about Suna or the Ichibi. What you got on the Jinchuuriki."

Auron said "Sabaku no Gaara is the youngest son of the Yondaime Kazekage. He has 2 siblings, Temari who is the eldest and Kankuro. Temari is fan user and Kankuro is a puppet user. Gaara has thanks to the demon mastery over sand but has no Taijutsu or any other skills to speak of. Their Jounin sensei is named Baki. 2nd strongest person in the village under the Kazekage."

Naruto pulled out the journal of Mirai and wrote in it and said "You got any pictures of them."

Auron smirked and said "You expect any less." as he handed the pictures to Naruto. Naruto looked at them and passed them around and said "Remember them. We're going to be seeing them soon. So what do you have on Orochimaru besides having an alliance with Suna."

Auron pulled out a second scroll and opened it and said "Orochimaru is the Otokage of the hidden sound village north of the valley of the end. Unlike other hidden villages sound is actually divided into 20 smaller bases. There are no civilians in the bases. He's buying bloodlines and slaves for experimentations and sacrifices pretty regularly. I say 30 percent of all the slaves who come through here go to him."

Naruto said "That's going to change. How hard would it be to spread word to all the slave traders in the city about a business opportunity."

Auron asked "Depends on how big and how dangerous."

Naruto said "100 percent guarantee of buying all slaves at whole sale price of $10,000 for 30 slaves."

All the Konoha people were looking at Naruto in shock and Auron said "I can arrange that no problem but you got the cash to pull that off and where you want them."

Naruto said "Cash is not the option. I got a financial backer who got more money then all 5 hidden villages put together. As for the location.....Whirlpool country. Also spread word that bloodlines from the land of mist are preferred greatly and will be paid $15,000 for every 30 they can get. Whole families will be worth $20,000. All delivered to Whirlpool. I will also buy all the slaves that are in the city now at those prices. Payment on delivery."

Auron said "I can get on it right away. Anything else."

Naruto looked around and said "Yeah, I need you to put something in the bingo books in all the hidden villages. You think you can do that."

Auron smirked and nods and Naruto pulled out a scroll and began to write on it and he said "Here, this is everything we know on Madara Uchiha and Akatasuki. By putting this in all the bingo books it will make him moving in the shadows harder."

Auron read it and said "So he's the Mizukage."

Asuma asked "Naruto....what aren't you telling us. I mean we....."

Naruto sighed and said interrupting him "It's 2 days travel from here to Whirlpool. We are suppose to meet the other flames there. When you meet them you will understand exactly why I can't say anything right now. Please just trust me for 2 more days."

Kakashi said "Very well Naruto 2 days but then you got to tell us everything. None of us like the idea of slave trading."

Naruto nods and looks at Auron and said "None of this happened. You decided to get greedy and killed Ken after I met with him. Got it."

Auron nods and said "Yeah, I got it but stay away till the smoke settles from this or it will cause trouble."

Naruto said "Very well. Lets go everyone.....where's Choji and that girl."

Everyone looked around and Shikamaru said "Troublesome. He still with her outside of the cave."

Naruto sighed and said "Then come on. We got 2 long days ahead of us." as he exited the building stabbing the man in the neck he tied up earlier and then walked out the cave with the others following him.

When they made it outside they found Choji feeding the girl who looked scared when they all walked out of the cave and Choji said in a quite voice "Relax. These are my friends Ami."

Naruto walked over and said "I'm Naruto, who are you."

The girl looked at Naruto and then at Choji and Choji nods and said "Her names Ami, she's from the land of Water. Her family are all dead and she was captured and sold as a slave. The man you bought her from was the 10th person she been sold to in the last 6 months."

Naruto looked at her in the eyes and he grabbed his head and screamed "STOP." as he flew backwards several feet falling to the floor.

Everyone was shocked and tried to figure out what happened when Naruto was covered in smoke and he was replaced with Miko who looked around and said "Well that was exciting."

Ino asked "What happened Naruto."

Miko said "I'm not Naruto. I'm Miko Ino. Remember, mpd. As for what happened the girl is sort of like your family in the way. When she looked into his eyes she brought up some painful memories. He couldn't take it and went into shock so he's passed out right now in his mind. I took over since I seemed to be the only one of his personalities that were not hit when she did it."

Choji said "Sorry about that. It happened to me also. She can't talk normally. She has to look at you and she's able to speak with her mind but if your not expecting her to do it then it's like breaking into someone mind. She literally breaks in but she has to make eye contact. Right." as he looked at her.

After a few seconds Choji turned and said "She says she sorry for hurting Naruto. When she tried to talk to him she didn't know he had multiple minds in his head and when she tried to talk they all linked together."

Miko said "Except me. I've always been separated from the others for some reason."

Kakashi sighed and said "Can she travel Choji." Choji looked at Ami and said "She says her ankles broke. I can carry her if you all want me to."

Kakashi said "Yeah, that might be best, Miko, do you know where whirlpool is."

Miko said "Normally I would but all Naruto information is sort of screwed up at the moment. It's like he went kagebunshin happy on the public library."

Gai said "Looks like we were right about his mind then Kakashi."

Kakashi nods and said "Alright, Choji, carry Ami was it.....OK carry her for now. I know the way to Whirlpool." as he began to move away.

Choji picked up Ami bridal style and began to follow Kakashi along with everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

It took 2 days to get to Whirlpool with Kakashi leading. In that time Miko has been in control of Naruto's body as his other personalities were all still screwed up and in mental pain.

Ino looked worriedly at her boyfriend and thought "_I wish dad was here. I don't know enough to try and help him."_

As the group got to a hill that overlooked the valley where the village of Whirlpool once stood Kakashi eyes widen and said "Well there's a suprise."

Asuma asked "What."

Kakashi said "The village has been rebuilt and there are people here already. Did you know about this Miko."

Miko frowned as she tried to concentrate and said "Rose has been funding this along with the other black flames who are down there waiting for us....I can't be sure of much else but I do know they will come meet us when we get there."

Kurenai said "I suppose then we should get going then."

Everyone nods and began to take the road down to the village.

When they got there Asuma asked "So any idea who it is we are suppose to meet."

A puff of smoke appeared in the road and a voice said "I am the man who is loved in the north, south, east, and west, the man all men want to be and all woman want to be with. I am the great Jiraiya." as the smoke cleared and Jiraiya was seen standing there shocking everyone.

Sakura said the thought on everyone's mind "What the hell."

Kakashi said "Your who we are suppose to meet Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya looked at Miko and frowned and said "Drop the disguise kid."

Miko said "I would if I could but something happened and Ni-san is sort of knocked out mentally right now and we can't figure out how to wake him."

Jiraiya frowned and looked at Kakashi and said "What happened to him Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Well, we ran into this girl here who has a bloodline that allows her to enter peoples minds through eye contact and she's not able to speak so when she tried to send her words to Naruto he sort of screamed out and Miko got control of his body and been in charge ever since."

Jiraiya said "I see....follow me and we will see if Tsunade can help him."

Tenten eyes widen and said "Tsunade-sama also a member of the black flames." as each of the gennins were wide eyed.

Jiraiya turned to her and then glanced around and said "We will discuss that back at the building we have for our base. Follow me." as he began to lead them through the street.

It took 10 minutes to reach what looked like an apartment complex and Jiraiya walked in and as the others did 2 men stepped forward and one said "Halt, who goes there."

Jiraiya said "Crystal Rubies."

The 2 men stepped back and Jiraiya motioned for everyone to follow them. They soon came to a large confrence room with couches, chairs, and tables around it and Tenten said "Tsunade-sama." in awe as she saw Tsunade and Shizune.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and said "So now that this group is here what did you drag me here for Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "First I need you to check the girl here. She's really Naruto Uzumaki and he's suffered a form of mental attack thanks to that girls bloodline and one of his alias have taken over his body and claims the real him is knocked out. Once he recovered we can get down to business."

Tsunade frowned and walked over to Miko and she placed her glowing green hand against Miko head and closed her eyes in concentration and said "Hmm....Kid uses Kagebunshin a lot, doesn't he." as she looked at the others in the room.

Kakashi said "Yes."

Tsunade sighed and said "Idiot. The Kagebunshin no jutsu wasn't classified a kinjutsu because of the chakra danger or the mental backlash problem. It was classified a Kinjutsu because of the fact it causes brain tumors.....do they know about his healing ability."

Sasuke said "If your talking about Kyuubi then we all know."

Tsunade said "I see....yeah, the Kyuubi most likely helped to keep this problem from surfacing by replacing the damaged cells in his brain but his body still had the old tumors still there and when whatever that girls bloodline did it shoved Kyuubi chakra out of those areas and shoved her own into his brain so she's locked Kyuubi out from repairing the damage caused...To fix this he needs to have the tumors removed and Kyuubi chakra released into his body more then usual to repair the damage."

Miko said "Um...that might be a problem. Ni-san basically told Kyuubi to kiss his blond ass and after what happened with the Sanbi I doubt Ni-san would want any of Kyuubi chakra in his system as well...couldn't you just repair the damage yourself like we were just any normal human."

Tsunade frowned and said "I guess I can but there's not as much of a chance the surgery would be successful if I was even willing to do the surgery in the first place."

Jiraiya said "Hime, I'll pay off all of your debts if you do it. We need his help badly."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and then at Miko and said "Alright but I expect ALL my debts paid Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nods and Tsunade said "Shizune, take this...person to one of the other rooms and prep for surgery."

Shizune said "Yes Tsunade-sama..Come with me please." as she grabbed Miko hand and lead her away. After they were gone she asked "So what's going on."

Zabuza seeing everyone trying to figure out what to say said "Well...I guess the best place to start would be with what we found out...." as he began to explain what they found out.

Once he was done Jiraiya said "So Orochimaru has got Suna to join him in planning to attack Konoha and the kids got bloodline refugees coming here using slave traders to get them here....damn kid, this is going to cost me a fortune."

Kakashi asked "What exactly is going on Jiraiya-sama. Naruto wasn't very informative afraid that we maybe spied on."

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke and said "I'm sure the kids meantioned some of it but could you tell me what you know about Madara Uchiha and Akatasuki."

As Jiraiya heard the info they knew about Akatasuki and Madara Uchiha he whistled and said "Damn gaki. I knew you had a lot of info but not that much. Some of the things even I hadn't gotten proof of yet...but you all got enough info to find out about what's going on. What we have gathered is Madara Uchiha is trying to orchestrate the 4th great Shinobi war and he plans to use the Bijuu in place of his armies. From what we know Madara has been trying to systematically weaken each of the hidden villages for the last 50 years from the bloodline civil war in the mist, to the disapperance of the Sandaime Kazekage, funding of the Hidden Sound village, the Kyuubi attack on Konoha, as well as half a dozen other events that either caused unrest between each of the nations or weakening them. All the people you saw walking outside are in fact spies in my spy network I called here though there is a chance that some of them may or may not have been comprimised which is why I am so thankful to the idea of an alternative to make this place look like a normal village. What we are basically doing is starting our own village with the soul purpose of eliminating threats to Konoha while targetting Madara Uchiha and the Akatasuki. Officially this will be the hidden Whirlpool village but unofficially the Black flames will use this as our headquarters and the Rasenkage is in fact nothing more then a political puppet who answers to us directly keeping us hidden from the public eye as best as possible. All of you I assume realise that as of this moment that you are most likely going to be classified as traitors and criminals to Konoha. Do you all understand that."

Kiba said "Yeah, Naruto basically told us that what we were doing couldn't be linked back to Konoha and we were totally black ops and gave us the option of backing out."

Jiraiya said "Good...then you each need to train hard because even though you are all officially ranked Gennin you will most likely be fighting Jounin or higher ranked enemies soon. Officially I'm not here. I have no connection to you...but Tsunade....you and Shizune will both have to become traitors to Konoha..unofficially you will be the leader of the Black flames as your way of trying to get revenge on Konoha for the deaths and betrayel of your family."

Tsunade frowned and asked "Why should I do that and what do you mean unofficially."

Jiraiya said "The black flames are the criminal organization that is replacing Crystal Fingers Rose operation. Naruto is her chosen successor and basically the one most of the criminal contacts as well as those in this room will follow because they either been order to or he has earned their trust. You are unofficial as you have the experience and skills to help him when there comes situation he isn't able to handle himself as well as being a heavy hitter should they need it. I have spoken with the toads and they have agreed to lie and claim they chose to honor the Yondaime and offered Naruto a contract with them behind my back and if I am forced to summon them they will declare they will follow his orders before they will follow mine because Konoha lost their respect for the way they treated him. Naruto will still have to prove himself to Gambunta though. If any of you have summoning contracts then you should contact them and informed them. Speaking of...how many of you actually do have contracts."

Asuma said "I have monkeys."

Hinata said "Falcons." surprising everyone and Neji asked "How. I thought that we were not allowed to sign contracts."

Hinata said "It belong to my mother."

Gai said "Turtles."

Kakashi said "Dogs."

Sasuke frowned and said "I have ravens since Itachi dead and I can get another but.....I won't be able to sign it since I want ravens."

Jiraiya asked "What is it."

Sasuke said "Cats."

Ino frowned and said "Can anyone sign that contract or does it have to be an Uchiha."

Sasuke said "I don't really know. I would have to ask the cat lady at the old Uchiha city."

Tsunade said "The one your clan had durring the clan wars."

Sasuke nods and Tsunade said "I see. I'm surprised that nobody tried to get that one yet."

Anko said "Well I got Snakes."

Kurenai sighed and said "This sucks. I'm the only Jounin here who doesn't have a contract."

Jiraiya said "Not yet."

Kurenai asked "What do you mean not yet."

Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and unsealed several other scrolls and said "These are list of known contracts and who has them as well as which ones currently doesn't have summoners. When the kid is able I am going to get him to have those that are free...liberated from where ever they are."

A voice from behind them said "No, were going to have my men steal them for us." causing everyone to turn and see Naruto standing there but he looked weak and Shizune next to him and Tsunade said "That was to quick. What happened."

Shizune looked at Naruto and said "The girls chakra was the problem. As soon as I removed it from his brain to sedate him he reverted back to normal."

Naruto frowned and said "Almost normal. I'm afraid my brain sort of fused my other personalities together so I am sort of the Doctor and my other personality as well as myself."

Tsunade asked "The Doctor." looking confused."

Anko said "It's the personality he had that took over when he had to do torture and interrigations. I'm damn proud of him."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "So did I miss anything. I assume were in Whirlpool."

Ino said "Yeah, we are."

Jiraiya said "It's good to see you again Naruto."

Naruto said "Good to see you also Ero-sannin." causing the older nins to snicker and the gennin to look shock.

Jiraiya said "You ever going to stop calling me that."

Naruto said "Are you ever going to quit peeking on wemon....thought so. So did the toads agree."

Jiraiya said "Yes but Gambunta wants to test you to make sure you are worthy."

Naruto nods as he walked over and sat down and asked "Anything else I should know about."

Kakashi said "Tsunade will be the unofficial leader of the black flames so she can help you when you need someone with more experience."

Naruto looked at her and said "Plus if we need a medic since we won't be able to go to most places for help as well as the fact she's a heavy hitter..right. Especially since we will be fighting Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha at some point." as he looked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya said "Yeah."

Naruto asked "I assume you are OK with this situation or are we still discussing terms." as he turned to Tsunade.

Tsunade said "I haven't agreed to anything."

Naruto smirked and said "I assumed as much...here." as he pulled out a scroll and held it up.

Tsunade looked at the scroll and asked "What's that."

Naruto said "Your aware that Orochimaru was doing experiments on the Shodaime bloodline from what I am told. Are you aware of how he got a sample of it."

Tsunade frowned as she took the scroll and began to read it and her eyes widen and said "That bastard....I'll kill him."

Jiraiya asked "What's wrong Hime...what's in the scroll."

Tsunade handed Jiraiya the scroll and his eyes widen at what he read and said "Impossible...why didn't sensei ever inform us about this."

Naruto said "Jiji was holding it incase there ever came a time when he had no choice but to call Tsunade back to active duty. He didn't want her to feel pain and suffering over what happened anymore then she already had so he kept it quite until now."

Ino being the currious one she is asked "What is it."

Tsunade closed her eyes and said "While I didn't have my grandfathers bloodline I did carry the genes for it....a few months after my fiance death I found out I was pregnant.....I miscarried though....Orochimaru....he...he got the sample from....I...I can't say it."

Naruto said "I think we all know what your saying Tsunade. I know this is low of me to use this info like this but we need your help desperately. Even if it is only long enough to deal with Orochimaru. He's got an entire village and an ally with Suna to protect himself if you tried to go after him yourself and while you are very strong and skilled, eventually the numbers would overwelm you and Orochimaru could finish you off or you would be killed before you even got to him." as he got up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Tsunade who was glaring at the scroll said "I want him myself...I'll help as long as I get to be the one who takes him out."

Naruto frowned and said "Only if you allow Anko to be your backup. She's been hurt by him as much as you have and deserves a chance to take a limb or 2."

Tsunade frowned and said "Fine...what do you need me to do."

Naruto smirked and said "I want you to train us all to be at least good enough to be field medics and should any of us excell in the area of medicine you take those for additional training. Likewise I want Anko to verse each of us on poisons and counters, Kurenai will help make sure we can at least detect and dispell any genjutsu we encounter and Gai will work with us on our Taijutsu to make sure we each have a good enough skill set with Taijutsu to take down Chunnin at least. Kakashi-sensei will work with us on our elemental affinities giving us several offensive and defensive jutsu and Asuma will work on strategy and Zabuza will be kenjutsu. I know your not going to be here much Ero-sannin but I want you to at least write us up some scrolls on seals where we can each make exploding tags, storage seals, blood seals, and privacy seals....I also want any you have on chakra surpression seals, especially if you have any dealing with Bijuu or Jinchuuriki. If we have to, to stop Madara we will hunt down and kill ALL the Jinchuuriki's." making everyone wide eyed.

Jiraiya frowned and said "When you say all...."

Naruto said "I mean even myself. I want you to teach the others how to take me down should the need ever arises. I won't follow the same path Mirai did. While this is all going on I will be getting in contact with a few of my contacts and have them setting us up with supply lines to equiptment and intel as well as funding. Zabuza, I need to know if you have any contacts in the underworld or any favors out there that might be useful. We have a little less then 2 months to get ready before we make our first move."

Anko asked "And what exactly is our first move Gaki."

Naruto said "The 3 Suna nins will not make it to Konoha for the Chunnin exams. Were going to stop them from reaching Konoha and we will make it appear as if Akatasuki is involved in their either kidnapping or assassination depending on if we can capture them alive."

Kiba said "Man, I know that were suppose to be criminals and were trying to protect Konoha but why are we targetting them."

Naruto said "Gaara suppose to be the trump card to use durring the exams. Without him Suna will spend the time they have trying to locate their weapon instead of preparing to attack Konoha. Of coarse Suna will try to claim that Konoha was involved which means we have to either take out the Jounin enough where he can report it was Akatasuki or kill the Jounin and leave one of the other gennins so they can report the attackers were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them which will draw attention to Madara, but either case Gaara has to be stopped from reaching the village."

Jiraiya said "I like it...except what are you going to do with him when you capture him."

Naruto looked at Zabuza and said "Mirai island."

Zabuza said "Should work. He had demon supression seals all over the island to weaken Sanbi so holding him there should be no problem and there are plenty of food and water for him."

Naruto said "And it's isolated enough to make discovering him hard."

Jiraiya said "I'll find out when they are coming to Konoha so you can set up an ambush as well as any information I can on him and his teammates."

Ino asked "What about after that...what are we going to do."

Naruto thought a moment and said "If I can get my contacts to in the black market I would like to make things hostile between Sound and some of the other villages around Rice Field Country so that way the leaders of those villages will want to send a message to them. If we can frame them for some attacks on their villages we can get them to maybe eliminate the Sound team in the exams. It's to risky for Jiji to do it since there maybe spies in Konoha."

Kiba said "Man, how the hell are you coming up with this crap. I mean most of us can see where your going with them but I never thought I would hear this kind of things coming from you."

Naruto said "I just think of it like my pranks back in the village. Divert village security one way while I go another, set up traps to slow down the guys chasing me so I can go down a manhole in the alley a block up. I've been doing this kind of planning for years. Just now instead of pranking I'm trying to remove power and support from our enemies like I would village security."

Shikamaru who had assumed a thinking pose asked "Is there anyway to get a copy of Orochimaru handwriting."

Tsunade said "Yeah, just getting some of his old mission files...why."

Shikamaru said "Dad told me about how the Sharingan can allow a sharingan user to copy and write just like someone else. I was thinking if we got Sasuke a copy of Orochimaru handwritting we could have him ask for a meeting between him and the leaders of some of the minor countries that might be willing to join him and then set a trap for them. Possibly send one of Naruto Kagebunshin disguised as a Sound nin to meet the Tsuchikage or Raikage with a letter from Orochimaru ordering them to aid in attacking Konoha while being disrespectful and then when they refuse have the clone ignite exploding tags on it...or have Ino take possession of a Sound nin and place the tags on the guys body where when Ino releases her jutsu there is a short delay before he explodes. Attempting to kill the leader of another country would really make trouble for him in gaining allies in the future."

Naruto thought and said "Or....we could frame Orochimaru for the kidnapping of Gaara...or the attempted kidnapping of Gaara. If Sound nins were to attack the Suna nins on their way to Suna perhaps we could make it where they found a scroll with Orochimaru orders to kill them and capture the Ichibi. That would be easier then framing Akatasuki. Hmm....maybe make it where the great Jiraiya showed up and the sound nins ran after the first battle. I could use my kagebunshin to appear as sound nins and they could run or shushin away when Jiraiya appears and Jiraiya along with a couple of ANBU ninja from Konoha could have knock the body of a dead sound nin into the area who appears to be the Jounin in charge of the operation so after the other fled he could search the body and as the 'ANBU searched for them and bring back a couple other bodies who look like the kagebunshin who fled. Say you were on your way to Suna because you had recieved intel that Orochimaru was going to assassinate the Kazekage. With you intel and the scroll you found giving orders to capture Gaara then you could dismiss the 'ANBU' and ask to escort the Suna nins back to Suna to inform them of the attempt to kidnap Gaara as well as the info you recieved on Orochimaru plans to assassinate the Kazekage. The Jounin sensei would most likely think it better to return to the safety of their village with this information then continue to Konoha. If that fails then we go with the back up plan of framing the Akatasuki and make it sound like they had joined forces with Orochimaru to capture the Ichibi."

Shikamaru said "There are still a few ideas we would have to work out like who would impersinate the 'ANBU' and who would be members of Akatasuki..but that does seem like the best idea."

Naruto said "I agree...think you can fake some intel to make it look like Orochimaru plans to kill the Kazekage."

Jiraiya said "If you can find out when they plan to meet for the final discussion about the invasion then I should have no problem."

Naruto nods and said "Well if that is all I think we should get some rest and start first thing in the morning with our training. Anyone else have anything to say."

Nobody said anything and Naruto said "Dismissed."

Kakashi said "I almost feel like I was back in the Yondaimes office."

Jiraiya said "You weren't the only one Kakashi, you weren't the only one." as he glanced at Tsunade who was watching Naruto as he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha looked at the pile of scrolls on his desk and thought "_What is going on. I've recieved messages from Iwa, Kumo, Suna, and Waterfall claiming that Madara Uchiha has ordered Akatasuki to begin attacking and destroying villages in their borders claiming they want their Jinchuuriki's or they will destroy their countries one village at a time and I've recieved reports of Orochimaru sending suicide bombers to the leaders of Taki, Kuso, River country and several others demanding they pay tributes to him and his Sound village or he will destroy them like he plans to destroy Konoha."_

A snicker at the window drew his attention as he saw Jiraiya standing there and Sarutobi asked "What's so funny my student." with an annoyed looked on his face.

Jiraiya said "I can't believe the kids plans have been working out so well. Already I've been getting information on Orochimaru, Akatasuki, and Madara Uchiha that would have normally taken me months or even years to gather."

Sarutobi frowned and said "So this is all part of the Black Flames work."

Jiraiya said "Yeah. I need some ANBU outfits, 4 of them along with the mask."

Sarutobi asked "Why."

Jiraiya said "Officially, my spy network has found out Orochimaru is going to try and assassinate the Kazekage of Suna while he has his Sound nins try and capture the Suna team being sent here for the exams to turn over to Akatasuki since one of the members is the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi."

Sarutobi nods and asked "What about unofficially."

Jiraiya said "I can't tell you. You can't have information that might slip. All I can say is that they seem to have a good grasp on what they need to do and they are all solid Chunnin with each specializing in one field or another."

Sarutobi frowned and said "Are they all alright though."

Jiraiya said "The black flames have already expanded from the original members to a little over 300 members."

Sarutobi eyes widen and asked "What....How."

Jiraiya shook his head and said "Naruto is definately his father son. He's able to motivate people to join him and believe in him like it was breathing."

Sarutobi said "I see...so what do you need the ANBU uniforms for."

Jiraiya looked outside and said "I need a team to come with me to stop the attempted kidnapping attempt on the Ichibi in a couple of days and need them to kill a couple of Sound nins and bring their bodies back."

Sarutobi frowned and said "And where are you getting the bodies." as he started piecing together the general idea of what is going on.

Jiraiya said "They have gotten the location of 4 of Orochimaru bases where he is training his army. Instead of all his ninja being located in one place he has them spread out in different places. All 4 bases have been neutralized."

Sarutobi looked out the window and said "So they have stained their hands with blood have they." as an emotionless look crossed his face.

Jiraiya said "Yeah....makes you feel old."

Sarutobi said "Too old."

Jiraiya pulled out a folder and said "Add this to the bingo book. It will officailly declare them missing nins of Konoha....along with Tsunade."

Sarutobi closed his eyes and said "Very well....Jiraiya. Give Naruto his fathers scroll."

Jiraiya smirked and said "I had planned on it. I'll come back in a couple of hours to get the uniforms. I got research to do." as he shushined away.

Sarutobi thought "_The will of Fire burn hotter in you all then any other I have seen...to forsake everything to protect Konoha. The black flames is truly a great name for you."_

In Rain country

Madara Uchiha looked at the form of Zetsu and said "Are you sure about all of this Zetsu."

Zetsu said "Yes. The information about you being the Sandaime Mizukage has been placed in every bingo book in the elemental nations and every day more and more charges are getting added to you along with Akatasuki. The Tsuchikage has even added that Deidra is a member which as far as I can tell had not been meantioned. There is also information that you were responsible for the Kyuubi attack on Konoha, that Orochimaru was a member of our group and has a secret alliance with us as well as the fact we are actually targetting the Jinchuuriki's."

Madara frowned and said "And do you have any idea WHO has been impersinating me."

Zetsu said "No sir. Not at the moment. I have been hearing some rumors going around about a few interesting things like Whirlpool village has been rebuilt but I have yet to learn if it is going to be a ninja village or a regular village or who actually orchestrated it being rebuilt."

Madara asked "Any info on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki since it was banished."

Zetsu said "Only that he has become connected with the black market but I haven't found anything else since he killed the old leader of the black market."

Madara slammed his fist and said "This is unnacceptable. I have not been planning and setting things up all these years for them to fall apart at the finish line....Have the other members of Akatasuki heard about me."

Zetsu paused a moment and said "Um...yes. Kakazu was looking through the bingo book for bounties when he discovered that the Akatasuki was in there along with you being the leader and he has informed the other members. I believe that Pein is thinking of showing them that it was an unfounded rumor."

Madara sighed and said "No...It appears that the time of me playing the fool is over and I must show the world why they should fear me.....Has there been any new developments with Orochimaru.

Zetsu said "Yes. Orochimaru has also been doing scare tactics on some of the minor countries into bullying them to support him by sending suicide bombers against the leaders..but the suicide bombers have only been destroying the buildings and maybe wounding the leaders...as of yet no one has actually died..but someone has retaliated against him for this and has been attacking Orochimaru bases."

Madara narrowed his eyes and said "Hmm...you don't say...Someone impersinates Akatasuki bringing us to the view of the world as well as revealing some of our plans....Zetsu, I want you to spy on Orochimaru. I suspect that he is more involved in what is going on then what it first appears."

Zetsu said "Very well Madara-sama." as he merged with the ground.

In the Sound village.

Orochimaru removed the blade from the chest of a Sound nin who had just reported to him about the destruction of another of his bases and Kabuto said "Hmm....don't you think it is unwise to kill off another of your nins with our forces already taking several losses Lord Orochimaru." as he pushed up his glasses.

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto and said "One pawn will not make a difference. What have you discovered Kabuto."

Kabuto said "I have discovered that Tsunade has been involved in the attacks on our bases."

Orochimaru blinked and said "Tsunade....are you sure."

Kabuto pulled out a scroll and said "Yes. I found this at the last base that was destroyed when I found that man you just killed there wounded." as he handed Orochimaru the scroll.

Orochimaru opened the scroll and read

**Orochimaru**

**They say vengence is a dish best served cold and nothings more dangerous then a woman scorned. I've learned about you little experiments to recreate my grandfathers bloodline and I'll show you that the wrath of a mother is worse then the cold vengence or a woman scorned.**

**Tsunade.**

Orochimaru frowned and said "You were always hot headed Tsunade and could never look at the greater good...no matter. Put all our bases on full alert and return to Konoha and see if you can find out anything on Tsunade. I have to begin preperations for my meeting with the Kazekage soon."

Kabuto said "I'm pleased to see that you have returned to your plans of destroying Konoha Lord Orochimaru, even if the Sharingan is not there."

Orochimaru said "The rumors you heard from the black market that Sasuke is planning to double cross Naruto-kun were what changed my mind. He wishes revenge on Naruto for killing Itachi and will stay by his side until he is strong enough to kill Naruto-kun and with him being banished he won't be returning to Konoha so I will just have our forces locate him after Konoha is destroyed."

Kabuto said "Very well. I shall be going then Orochimaru-sama." as he quickly left.

In Whirlpool village

Naruto stood looking at the boulder he just destroyed with a Rasengan and looked behind him at Tsunade who said "Good Naruto. You have cut the time to make it in half so you should be able to use it along with your Kenjutsu."

Naruto said "Good. We can't afford any mistakes." as he looked at the other members of the black flames and thought "_After this there is no going back....please forgive me Mother...Father."_


	5. Chapter 5

The Yondaime Kazekage was in his office when a Chunnin entered and the Kazekage said "Yes, what is it."

The Chunnin said "Kazekage-sama, Jiraiya of the Sannins is here to see you. He claims that he has information for you of great importance."

The Kazekage frowned and said "Did he say what it was about."

A voice from the side of his room said "No I didn't Kazekage-sama." causing the Kazekage and the Chunnin to tense and look to thier right where Jiraiya stood.

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes and said "You do realise that this isn't Konoha and sneaking into my office could be considered an act of war. Right."

Jiraiya said "Even when the info I have is about the fact your children have been kidnapped by Orochimaru and that your youngest son Gaara is most likely dead now with his Bijuu having been extracted."

The Kazekage and Chunnins eyes both widen and the Kazekage said "Leave us and tell no one what you have heard."

The Chunnin quickly left and the Kazekage said "Proceed."

Jiraiya said "My spy network has learned that Orochimaru has a secret alliance with a group called Akatasuki. A group that is in the process of tracking down the Bijuu and thier Jinchuuriki in order to take the Bijuu and use them as thier own weapon. I along with a team of ANBU were on our way here to inform you when the Sandaime Hokage informed me that you were sending your own children to the exams this year. It is pretty common knowledge about Gaara holding the Ichibi. We came across some sound nins attacking a Suna Jounin by the name of Baki. Baki was severly wounded and would have died if it wasn't for our arrival. Baki informed me that the fake ANBU lead them to a clearing where Sound ninja had set up a sealing array that neutralized all of thier ability to mould chakra and then used sound based attacked to attack your children and Baki from long range. Baki fought as long as he could as did your children and they killed over a dozen sound nins including the fake ANBU but he said that several Snake summons took your childrens body while he was fighting. He is unsure if they are alive or not. My spy network has learned that Orochimaru is the leader of the hidden sound village."

The Kazekage frowned as he clenched his fist and said "Do you have any idea where..."

Before he could say anything the door to his office burst open and Temari, eldest child of the Yondaime Kazekage stood there in bloody looking cloths and looked exhausted and said "Father." in a tired exhausted and worried voice.

The Kazekage eyes widen and said "Temari, are you alright. Where are you brothers."

Temari said "Sound nins father...We were ambushed by Sound ninja who impersinated Konoha ANBU patrol...Gaara and Kankuro...were both captured. I was able to escape and Baki ordered me to return here to inform you about what has happened." as she gasped for breath.

The Kazekage turned to Jiraiya and said "How did you get here before my daughter."

Jiraiya said "I used several back to back long range shushins to get here as quickly as I could. No offense to your daughter but she's years away from matching someone of my speed or chakra level. I've already sent word back to Konoha to inform the Sandaime what has happened and your Jounin is on his way to Konoha for medical treatment. Konoha will do all in it's power to help you with trying to track down your son's."

The Kazekage said "Thank you. The loss of my son's as well as the loss of the Ichibi are both troubling matters. Do you have anything else to report."

Jiraiya bit his lip and said "Look...I shouldn't be saying this since it's a Konoha matter but...have you heard about the Black Flames."

The Kazekage looked confused and said "No."

Jiraiya said "Have you heard of Naruto Uzumaki."

The Kazekage eyes widen slightly and said "The boy who killed Kisame Hoshigaki and Uchiha Itachi."

Jiraiya nods and said "One in the same. Naruto Uzumaki is also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He's also the son of my late student Minato Namikaze. The Black Flames was originally created by him after his near capture by Itachi and Kisame who were both members of the Akatasuki. Naruto Uzumaki is also known as Doc Seven and was the student of Ibiki, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Anko, Orochimaru former apprentice. Nobody knew it at the time but when he killed Kisame and Itachi he was able to interrigate them first to find out about Akatasuki. He secretly arranged to be sent on a fake mission to the land of Waves where he assassinated Gato of Gato shipping because Gato was a business partner with Akatasuki."

The Kazekage and Temari eyes widen hearing this and Jiraiya sighed and said "It was because of this the Sandaime was forced to banish Naruto from Konoha because Naruto was to much of a risk by him basically going rogue in order to target the Akatasuki. His actions could have lead to Konoha being attacked by other villages because he didn't care whose toes he had to step on to target them. I don't know how he did it but Naruto was able to recruit Tsunade Senjui into the Black Flames as well as all the clan heirs he graduated with. They were able to use thier clan heir status to leave under the disguise of extending diplomatic relations...Since Naruto was Minato son, Hatake Kakashi, the only surviving student of Minato also defected in order to guard him in memory of his father. Naruto was able to get Anko to go with him also after he revealed that Orochimaru was one of his targets as he was a member of Akatasuki and is partnered with them. Naruto has also recruited Zabuza Momochi into the Black Knights."

The Kazekage said "Why are you telling me this."

Jiraiya said "My spy network has learned that the Black Knights have already become the 2nd largest underworld crime organization in the world and has been targetting Orochimaru's bases. If your son's are alive they might be able to find out where they are or save them...but I have no idea what they would ask for in return or if they would be willing to help at all. I don't even know where to find them. Despite the age of the leaders of the Black Knights, they are not a group to be taken lightly. Even my own summons have betrayed me. Gambunta has swore that if it came to it he would choose Naruto over me since he feels he owes Naruto out of respect for Minato's memory and he nor any other Toad will help me track them down."

The Kazekage said "I still do not see why you would be willing to tell me all this. Shouldn't you be hunting this group down and capturing them if what you said is true."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Have you ever had guilt over a choice you made and have regretted it ever since...Naruto is my godson but I've only met him twice his entire life. A few weeks after he was born when I was asked to check the seal to make sure it was holding Kyuubi and less then a year ago when I sat in on his court marshal...I feel if I had actually done my duty as a godfather all these years then Naruto wouldn't be in the situation he is in now...I'm loyal to Konoha but I feel guilty for abandoning my godson...I should go and kill him and the others who have betrayed Konoha...but how can I do that when the only thing he really is guilty of is he just decided to defend himself from an enemy that would kill him and his precious people."

The Kazekage lowered his head slightly and said "I see...well if that is all then please leave Jiraiya and contact your famous spy network and see if you can find anything on my son's."

Jiraiya nods and shushins away and thought "_Sucker."_

The Kazekage turned his eyes on Temari and said "You have disgraced yourself and me Temari. It was your responibility to protect your brothers and Shukaku and you failed. Pack your things. You are hereby banished from Suna. You may only return if you are able to find not only both your brothers but Shukaku as well and bring them with you. I will not have you disgrace our family name by returning alive like a coward and failure. If you had died then your death would have been valuable to Suna and we could have demanded retribution from Konoha but you didn't die and you didn't fight...Leave my sight...Go."

Temari who was shocked could only nod and leave the room with tears in her eyes.

2 weeks later, Temari was in a resturaunt in Wave country slowly pocking her food when a woman sat down in the booth across from her and said "You do know that the food isn't going to change no matter how much you poke it."

Temari looked up at the woman and said "I guess I don't have much of an appitite."

The woman said "Being banished does that I guess."

Temari's eyes widen and looked up at the woman who said "Your the eldest daugther of the Yondaime Kazekage, Temari right."

Temari narrowed her eyes and said "How do you know about me or that."

The woman said "My masters has been watching you for a while. He wanted me to tell you your brothers are both alive for now."

Temari started to open her mouth when the woman said "If you want to know about your brothers look under the center of the bridge on the support beam. You will find a seal near the top. Send chakra into the seal and follow the directions on the scroll that pops out. The scroll is a map to a town. Inside that town is a brothel. You will change your cloths and looks to make it look like you want to work there. You will ask the woman who runs the brothel for a job. Do whatever she requires you to do in order to get hired. Once you've been hired you will work there until you are contacted by a client who will go by your brothers name. He will offer you free lance work at his hotel room. Agree to it and when you get there to his room you will be ordered to strip and your body will be checked for tracking or trap seals or hidden weapons. If none or found you will be given a change of cloths that don't have any hidden suprises. You will be taken to my masters."

Temari said "How do I know this isn't a trap."

The woman said "You don't...but what other option do you have. Your fathers turned his back on you and your brothers are missing. Your all alone with no one and nothing to count on but yourself. You won't last long in this world like that. Your encounter with those sound ninja should tell you how out classed you are. This is the big leagues girl. It's fucked or be fucked. The question is are you the bitch or the one whose riding a bitch." as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Temari looked down at her food a moment before biting her lip and thought "_What choice do I really have."_


	6. Chapter 6

It took Temari 3 weeks to reach the town where the map directed her to go. Looking around Temari saw a sign that read **Midnight Flame.**

Seeing a sign listing adult entertainment she frowned and thought "_That looks like the place...I can't believe I am going to do this but...what choice do I have."_

Entering the Midnight Flame Temari saw several tables with one or 2 people sitting at them and girls dressed in matching black cocktail dresses sitting next the 2 men.

A woman at the bar said "Are you going to stay there all day girl or what."

Temari bit her lip and walked over to the bar and said "I...I'm looking for work."

The woman said "And you come here. Must be out of options. The boss is down the hall there at the end of the hall. Don't enter any of the other doors or you will be punished." as she motioned to the left.

Temari saw the hall and said "Thanks." as she moved down the hall and saw several doors along the way.

Once she reached the end of the hall she saw a sign that read **OFFICE** and took a deep breath before knocking.

A few moments later a male voice said "Enter."

Temari opened the door and walked in and saw a teenage male with a bucket hat on his head and a pair of red sunglasses on his face with a loose cotton shirt on and the teen said "Are you coming in or what. Hurry up and close the door either way." without looking up from the paperwork he was doing.

Temari closed the door and said "Hello I'm..."

The teen looked up and said "Are you here to file a complaint."

Temari said "No I..."

The teen said "Then are you here to thank us for our service."

Temari said "No I..."

The teen said "Are you a vender or seller."

Temari got a tick on her forehead and said "I'm looking for a job." quickly

The teen said "That was my next guess. We don't get very many people in the office here. The names Kage. I'm the owner of the Midnight Flames. Now since your here for a job listen. I run a strict but firm operation that is catered to serve the public but also protect those who are employed by me. Because of this inside these walls the rest of the world doesn't exist. Those who are employed by me are usually looking either for a chance at a new life or want to hide from the rest of the world. I won't tell you who or where but I've got people who are either former slaves, to orphans, to even missing ninja whose only crime was to stand up for what they thought was right. Inside these walls that world they lived in does not exist. In here when you are hired by me you create your own name and identity. You could make yourself be anything from a famous movie star to a feudal lords wife whose looking for a fling without her husband finding out to dominatrix whose looking for some men who like it rough. You understand. Now I don't care what your real name was. If you want to be hired here then you must give me a new name that you want to be called because that is the name you will have from now on while employed by me."

Temari said "Why do you do that."

Kage said "Because if someone comes here looking for someone and they give me thier name then I can honestly say I've never heard of them. I pay a small commision to the right people and they leave my business alone and in exchange that I deal with any problems that arise here so that the local authorities don't have to. I can tell your a ninja girl or was a ninja. Odds are by your age you were either a gennin or a chunnin and somethings happened in your home village and you don't or can't be there anymore. Now I don't know what village you are or what your name is so I can honestly say I don't know. I also wear these glasses all the time so I can't tell what color your hair or eyes is either. I don't care what reason you left your village for but if you are here for a job then think of a name for me to call you by. After that we can begin to discuss business. Just don't give me your real name because if I find out you did you will be punished sevearly."

Temari said "I see...call me...Materi."

Kage said "Very well Materi. Now as I said I run a strict but firm business. You work for me, you live in my world. I provide a room for my employee's to live in for $20 a day. Since it's just you, you will get a twin size bed in a single room and a small bathroom with it's own tub and shower. I don't care what you personal hygene preference is but here you will make sure you shower every day before work. You will wear perfume that is provided for you with your uniform which is also provided and your uniform will be worn while you are on duty. No exceptions."

Temari nods and Kage said "Now I know because of your age you might be inexperienced. Don't fell bad about that because a lot of my employee's start out that way and some when they leave here are still as inexperienced...sometimes even still virgins."

Temari blinked at this as she blushed slightly and Kage said "While we premote sex and adult fun we don not force it here. If you wish to try your luck in seducing a client then do so at your own descretion."

Temari nods and Kage said "Now when a client come's in here they have to change thier cash into tokens. The girls who serve at the tables do not ever actually touch cash from a client. A bouncer at the door durring busy hours or the bartender durring slow hours like now will change the cash for tokens. We do this for several reasons. One is so our girls don't have to worry about being robbed or fear dropping thier money. Another is because our clients don't realise how valuable those tokens really are and will spend them faster then they would regular cash. This will cause them to cash in more money to continue to have fun which means more profits for the girls and for me. Now the tokens we use are only good at the Midnight flames establishments meaning if a client takes the tokens home then they can't spend them anywhere else so that's just cash that we get to keep."

Temari said "Pretty smart."

Kage said "Thank you. Now every new female employee starts off as a server at the tables in the main lounge. If you get good enough that the manager feels you are ready and been here long enough they will move you to a waitress in the casino part. That is where the big money is but because it is so much more valuable to be there only those who serve loyaly for a time get to go there. Now as a server what your job to do is get a client to drink and eat as much as possible. The prices for all the food and drinks are on the table under a clear glass top. When a client orders the food you get the tokens for it and take it to the bar along with the order. Everything is rounded off to even money. You give the bartender the order and the money and the bartender will give you the food and drink and you return to the client and serve them and try to get them to order more. The best way to do it is to try and get several small orders like drinks first and then appatisers then the main coarse, more drinks and deserts and more drinks. The more times you can get a client to send you to a bar the more times you are making money."

Kage saw Temari about to open her mouth and said "Before you ask, the food is at higher prices and all our tokens are in denominations of $5. You know $5, $10, $15 etc. A drink would be $3. The client gives you a $5 token. That's 2 dollars change. Change is never taken back to a customer. That rule is written on the menu on the table and if a customer has a problem with that then they can come see me or the manager. Any change left over from a token is put on your books as your pay which you can collect the next day You do not get a standard pay. You work for tips. We get our money out of the higher price drinks and food. The reason we do this is not everyone I have employed for me stays in the rooms I provide. Some have homes elsewhere or have family they need to support. If you tried to leave here with your pay at night when people are drunk and looking for a good time you might be robbed and raped. For your safety that is why we wait to pay you the next day anytime from 10 am till noon. Your $20 rent is taken out before you are paid so you don't have to worry about it. If you don't collect it then it will just be added to your next nights books."

Temari said "What about eating."

Kage said "A lot of the girls here try and get the clients to buy them food and drinks to keep them company longer and to spend more money. To keep fighting between girls down you are assigned one client when they come in and one table. Until they leave either to go into the casino section or leave to go home that is your only client. Getting them to spend thier tokens is your main job. Now remember when I said that if you try to seduce a client that you do so at your own descretion. You don't have sex here and what ever you charge the client is up to you but the moment you leave this building you are no longer under my protection. That is why I provide the uniforms for you so that you will remember that while here you serve me and I protect you. Understand."

Temari said "Yes Kage."

Kage said "Good, now I didn't meantion this yet but your uniform is $25. If you have that much on you now you can pay me or you can have it taken off your books. Each copy of your uniform is also $25. Until 1 is paid off then you can't get another. Your uniform is to be clean at the beginning of each business day. You will draw a number from a box like every other girl here. We do this every Monday at 10 am. I want every girl I have working for me in the main lounge at that time. That number that you draw will give you your schedule for the week. You will be working 6 hours a day, 6 days a week. If your shift ends while you are still entertaining a client then you stay working until that client leaves. You are also responsible for cleaning your tables when your serving your client and when they leave. If you have problems with a client we have a code to signal for help. On your order book the inside cover has a picture of an Uchiha clan symbol. Flip your book over and hold it in a way the bartender or another girl who works here can see it. If they see it then we will have another girl come over to take your place and you come to this office and tell the manager what is wrong and the manager will deal with it...Now do you have any questions Materi."

Temari shook her head no and Kage said "Good. Now I normally won't be here. My manager for this location has become pregnant and has decided to go on maternity leave to be with her husband and not stress herself out. Once I can get a replacement here I'll probably be gone to another location. Since you missed the weakly drawing already then you will have to take the left overs on the rotations which the bartender will give you. Now are you sure you wish to work for the Midnight Flames."

Temari said "Yes."

Kage said "Very well. When you leave my office go until you see a room with a blue star on it. That is are supply coordiator. She will assist you in getting your uniform and also showing you the room you will be given if you want to stay here...Good luck and welcome to the Midnight Flames."

Temari said "Thank you." as she got up and left.

Once she was gone Kage took off his glasses and hat showing Naruto who smirked and thought "_Black as Midnight. Midnight Flames, Black Flames. God I love fucking with people's minds. Now to test her will. 2 weeks should be enough. To bad this is a minning town. The Miners come in here looking for a good time since we opened up and can get pretty roudy. Just enough to see if Temari will can be broken."_


End file.
